


克拉伊咖那岛上二三事

by goodchik



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21999946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodchik/pseuds/goodchik
Summary: 绿藻双性，双性绿藻，绿藻赛高！米霍克教会索隆一些事♂原著背景，调教为主，甜文。我就只会写甜文_(:з」∠)_很多想法，边写边忘，边翻聊天记录边写（。
Relationships: Dracule Mihawk/Roronoa Zoro, all索, 米索, 索隆总受, 鹰索
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	克拉伊咖那岛上二三事

只是想去洗个澡的索隆在第五次打开那扇门之后，终于忍不住走了进去。  
走廊惨白的灯光被索隆的身子挡住大半，只能将房间里的陈设照亮一小部分。空气里飘着一股淡淡的夹杂着古怪香甜的潮湿味道，索隆能够立刻判断出那是被香料遮盖过的血腥气，在密闭又黑暗的环境中缓慢发酵后沉淀出的味道。  
也许米霍克在入主这座古堡时曾雇人精心清理过，不过几百年来世代承袭残暴的君主们必然也让这座建筑刻下了恶劣的痕迹。  
就好比这个巨大房间——索隆凭脚步的回声判断出的——堆满了看上去用途诡异又令人莫名心悸的呃，工具？他只有那么一点点好奇为什么米霍克不把这些东西扔掉。

索隆走到房间中部，停在了一个惹眼的陈旧铁质器具前。他刚刚就是被这个横放的三角柱体所反射出的冷光给吸引住，才最终决定走进这个房间里的。  
抬起手，轻轻按在金属嵌条形成的尖锐夹角上，寒意瞬间沿着手指蹿上了手臂，索隆微微打了个颤。一座锈迹斑驳的旧式三角木马，索隆隐约记得他从那些醉醺醺的海贼们嘴里听到过，那本是遥远年代里最为残忍的刑具，不知怎么被贵族们发扬成极尽淫靡的娱乐方式。  
好奇心催促他继续向房间深处走去，稀薄的灯光已经停在了他的背后，训练后满身汗水已然褪去，另一种燥热正逐渐占据他的身体。  
索隆心跳有点儿快，昏暗中隐约有散碎的画面在眼前断断续续地闪现，像是展示满屋叫不上来名字的刑具的工作原理，尽是些香艳又暴虐的残影。他不知道自己在房间里站了多久，回过神来的时候才发现手指几乎快要碰到墙上悬挂着的镣铐。他触电般地抽回手，困惑地盯着似乎被蛊惑了的指尖，不愿去想心底下那正骚动着的痒意从何而来。

红透了脸的绿发剑士匆忙地离开那间诡秘的“密室”，姿势尴尬地继续去找浴室，丝毫没有注意到回旋的楼梯上有人正沉默地注视着他的一举一动。

把自己沉到注满热水的浴缸里，温热的蒸气熏得索隆眯起眼睛，相对私密的小空间让他紧绷的神经得以放松，同时，一直被死死压在角落里的那一丝情欲立刻反扑而上，好看的潮红又布满湿润的脸颊。  
“切。”索隆烦躁地皱了皱眉，显然对自己的状态颇为懊恼。他咬了咬唇，一只手握住了精神起来的阳具，而另一只手继续向前，探向两腿之间闭合着的缝隙。  
以前他从没在意过这个多出来的女性器官，甚至由于自己摸起来也没什么感觉还一度断定这里根本不能使用，所以他至今也很难接受自从被米霍克侵占过之后，这里竟能变得如此敏感且饥渴。

闭合的唇瓣被手指挑开，微烫的热水拂过柔软娇嫩的皮肉，索隆眉头更紧，仰起头僵硬地接受着由这一丁点异样的接触转化来的巨大快感，“唔...可恶。”  
米霍克...想到这个家伙，已经占据索隆整个心房的那阵阵痒意愈发激烈起来，向四肢蔓延去，明明泡在温暖的水里，却让他生生打了个寒颤。  
胡乱地撸着硬挺的性器，抚慰穴口的动作也不成章法，不但没能起到纾解的作用，还令焦灼的情欲更加翻腾，20岁才摆脱处男的青年对自慰的经验可谓寥寥无几，更谈不上技巧和坦然面对的平和心态。  
一切都是那个房间的错，还有不见阳光的岛和死气沉沉的城堡，还有米霍克。索隆呆滞地盯着被雾气遮住的天花板，曲起双腿好让手指可以进到更里面的地方，一屋子刑具的场面太过冲击，他竟然就在房间里面勃起了，甚至那些旖旎想象里都是他被米霍克吊在房顶或锁在凳子上进行下流的拷问，这太不对劲了。  
然而，即便索隆再三反省自己出了问题的脑袋，身体里愈发嚣张的渴求却着实让他不知所措，用手指搅弄肉穴的确非常舒服，热水流进里面能让他爽得头皮发麻，胸膛都被快感逼得挺出了水面，但是，更多的却没有了。  
浴缸里的水随着手臂的动作溅到了地上，喘息都带上了委屈的意味，即使前后一起安慰也总是差那么一点点，“不够...不对...”索隆急躁地抠着鸡巴上的尿口，射精也好，潮吹也好，他乞盼能够到达高潮。  
索隆闭上眼睛，不得不开始回忆米霍克把他按在床上时，是怎么无视他的求饶只管自己开心地肆意玩弄他的，不过那些时候他基本上是大脑一片空白的状态，可参照的内容实在不多。  
“什么啊...”回想起被硕大性器填满时的满足感，两根手指更是显得寒酸至极，索隆自暴自弃地抽出手指，就在他坐起身子的一瞬间，索隆眼前蓦地出现一双锐利的鹰眼，直勾勾地盯着他，仿佛一记斩击重重劈进他的脑袋里，索隆心口一颤，那一刻他的性器没有经过任何的抚慰，就这么射了精。  
“啊.....”呻吟慢了半拍才从索隆嘴巴里跑出来，他愣愣地望着自己奶色的精液融进水里，才突然一个激灵跳出了浴缸。他不敢相信自己竟是被一个记忆里的眼神给刺激到高潮，何况眼睛的主人都不知正在哪个旮旯看他的报纸？？  
“妈的...我是受虐狂吗？”索隆一拳捶在浴室的墙上，两块无辜的瓷砖应声而碎。


End file.
